


The Ocean

by VeraBAdler



Series: Houses of the Holy [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Daddy fic, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue - Five years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "The Ocean", the eighth (and final!) track on Led Zeppelin's _Houses of the Holy_ album. Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrV6exi1WlM).

Cas comes slowly to consciousness, warm in his bed, warm in his beloved's arms. He sighs, opens his eyes, smiles at his close-up view of Dean's sleeping face. He's always grateful for these peaceful moments when he wakes first and he can gaze his fill without being distracted, or teased for “creepy staring”.

There's a hint of gray coming into Dean's hair now, especially in his well-trimmed beard, and the crow's feet around his eyes are visible even on the rare occasions when he's not actually smiling. His face has softened a little since they retired from hunting and he stopped needing to keep himself perpetually in peak condition. He's completely relaxed in sleep.

He's so beautiful. Cas loves him so much.

The blankets are blissfully cozy and a glance at the clock reveals that they don't have to be up for another half an hour or so. He presses himself more tightly against his husband and closes his eyes again, hoping to doze until the alarm goes off.

His hopes are dashed with the sound of distant thunder, or more specifically the thundering sound of sturdy footfalls rapidly approaching their room. The door crashes open and a small body launches itself onto the bed.

“Daddeeeeeez!” Mary Grace squeals, wriggling her way between them under the covers. Her hands and feet are like _ice_ and she shamelessly presses them against their skin.

“Augh!” Dean yells. “Good _morning_ , Miss Popsicle! Where are your _socks_??” He grabs his daughter's frigid feet, one in each hand, warming them quickly.

She giggles and kisses his cheek, then Cas'. “Morning, Daddies!! Time to get _up_!! Time for _pancakes_!!!”

Cas kisses her button nose. “Good morning, Honeybee. Pancake time already? Go and put on your warm socks and your bathrobe and we'll meet you in the kitchen. You can help mix the batter.”

She bounces out of bed, scattering the blankets as she does, and scampers out of the room. Cas sighs again, stretches, and turns to his lover. “So much for sleeping in,” he mutters with a smirk.

Dean pulls the blankets back up around them and wraps his arms around his angel. “Yeah,” he chuckles. “S'probably for the best, though. I'm on phones today while Krissy 'n' the boys are on that hunt in Idaho, and you need to hit the books and figure out what that thing is that Garth found. Might as well start the day.” He nuzzles into Cas' neck, kissing him behind the ear. “Maybe we can take a little snuggle break when Mary Grace goes down for her nap after lunch.”

Cas kisses him, just a little too long to be chaste. He meets his beloved's eyes and smiles. “Perfect,” he murmurs, before sitting up and climbing out of bed, ready to start the day with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics that inspired this work:
>
>> Sitting round singing songs 'til the night turns into day  
> Used to sing on the mountains but the mountains washed away  
> Now I'm singing all my songs to the girl who won my heart  
> She is only three years old and it's a real fine way to start. 
> 
> And it's done! This last piece took a little longer to write. Daddy!fic's not really my thing, but there was nowhere else to go with this song. Heh.
> 
> This was a fun little challenge that I set myself, in an effort to learn how to write to a prompt (instead of waiting around for the muse to bodily descend from Heaven and tongue-kiss me into inspiration). Thanks to everyone for reading!


End file.
